Red Handed (Warm Bodies FanFiction)
by WarmBodies4Life
Summary: When a 13 year old zombie desires to be human again she find herself falling in love! But not with just anyone! A human! Will Cassie end up eating Doug? Will everything blow up in her face? WILL SHE BECOME HUMAN AGAIN? Continue to read about Cassie and her crush Doug!


~A Warm Bodies Facfiction~

Red Handed

By: Cassandra R. Petersen

Chapter 1: The New Us

My name is Cassie. Not sure what my last name is though anymore. I am a corpse. Most of us are. Sometimes I wish I knew what happened but, When you become a zombie you don't remember much. I only know my name because my 'friend' told me. I don't know why she remembers a lot more than the rest of us. Maybe she was converted in a special way, or, she wants to remember so bad that some how she can. She believes her name is Autumn. So I call her that. It amazes me that she can read. She could tell all of us how this happened. But her lack of vocabulary gets in the way. I guess my special ability is talking more fluently than other zombies. Autumn's always up to something, she is trying to find her home. Autumn has even offered to find my house, but, I don't really want to. Finding bones of my family that I don't even remember? Who wants that? Besides I get pretty occupied by just walking around. Even if I'm not going anywhere. Autumn hangs around this hospital. She pretty bad at hunting. I think she feels the way I feel about hunting. But in a hospital you don't have to go very far to find food. Me, Autumn, and a few other zombies 'lived' here for awhile until some of them left and never came back. I want to leave too but Autumn says to stay. Not sure why though. She always locks herself in a room and tells me to leave her alone. I think she checks records and files and try's to trace her name. I don't think it will get her far. What's the point of knowing who you are anyway? Your still going to be a corpse. Forced to kill. Never to sleep. Just walk the earth looking for a purpose. It's a shame our 'lives' are wasted like that.

I spend my day walking around. I like to explore buildings and houses. Some houses have scrap books of their past. When I look at them I want to cry. But sadly enough when your dead you can't cry. Pretty anticlimactic if you ask me. Once in a while I find humans. Sitting in a house, looking through a window, killing zombies. It doesn't anger me to see them get killed. After all this is the world now. Everyone needs to except that. Once in a while I sit on the hood of broken down car and just watch the clouds. Sometimes for hours. I don't have anything better to do. I imagine if you looked at me from up in space you could be blinded by me. Because when I was turned I must of been at a party or something, I am dressed in a teal dress, one sleeved, with sewed on sequences, and a ribbon around my waste. Of course it's stained with blood, dirt, and has bolt holes in it, but, overall it's still a nice dress. Autumn wears a plain grey T with sweatpants. Makes me think she was at the gym at the time. But I'm not someone who enjoys to critique outfits. But some corpses barely have any clothes on. Whether they were torn off or not its still disturbing to the eye. I'm 50% sure that this curse has been going on for years maybe even a decade. Oddly enough even though we're dead we still manage to grow. It might be impossible but isn't that what though of zombies before this happened? All these clues around and we still don't fully know why.

With the apocalypse, humans have managed to build a little wall only about 30 feet high. One zombie might not have a chance at getting in, but 5 or 6 might. But they have a few gun men waiting at the door at all times. I saw the wall entrance once, it was day, I was sort of close but far away enough not to be spotted. I was ducked behind a car and watched them just stand there. After a few hours I went back to tell Autumn. I don't know what goes on in their though. Without power humans have nothing to do. Besides hunting and finding salvage that is. They have to be as bored as we are. I want to talk to a human, to connect, but that will most likely never happen. I'd either get my head blown off or they'd run away. Even if I did get the chance why would they listen? Why would I appeal to them? If I was a human I wouldn't listen. Why would they? I mean, we ruined their lives. We are the curse. I assume they would use everything at their disposal to kill me too. I would. Who wants to talk to brain dead cannibal? I should stop hoping. But.. It's hard if your me. I don't know why it's hard, but it is. It's very hard indeed. I sometimes wonder if me and Autumn are the only ones that feel this way. I guess I'll never know.

Chapter 2: A different point of view

As Daniel, Grace, Rebecca, Rick, and me make our way in to the dead zone we find a small Culdesac in the middle of town. "This looks safe" said Grace. Daniel replied with a annoyed sort of tone saying "How can you be sure of that?" "Well I'm not going any farther than this Daniel!" Grace Retorted "So it better be safe." She finished. "Enough fighting you guys, it's not good for our mural." Said Rebecca. "Ya guys quit it." I added. A few seconds later Rick said "I'm with grace I think we should stop here." "Fine. Becca pick a house." I say. Rebecca points to a light green house with a nice bay window. "Cute." Grace said. We spend the night bolting up the windows and patching up the walls. Around 6:47pm We all decide to hit the hay. It was a lot of work patching up the house. "Okay, there is 2 spare bedrooms 1 master, and a couch." Said Daniel "Me and Daniel with take a spare!" Said Grace "I'll take the other spare." said Rick. "Can I have the Master?" Rebecca asks me. "Sure." I replied. "I don't really care where I sleep." I add. Things weren't always this way. I wish I could remember life before this curse. Before these monsters ruined our world. Sadly I was only 5 when this threat took us. Things were bad before the curse too. Gangs would mug you in Broad daylight. Graffiti every where. Terrorists. We lived in a nightmare before this came. I guess corpses rising from the dead, was the final stand that the apocalypse was here. My mom, my dad, taken by this monsters. It's so hard to shoot them though for me. A part of me says there's still a person in them. So I don't use my gun unless its urgent. Because I don't want to die. Even though life as we know it is purposeless. Just another ray of sunshine I guess.

At 3:09am I basically peed on the couch when I awoke to a bang. I peeked through the wooden planks on the bay window only to find a raccoon eating some garbage. Thank God it was just a raccoon. I couldn't doze off after that though. I looked in the closet and found a box of photo albums and took a look. Around 5:24 I finished looking at every one of them. It gave me a better picture of what life used to be. I want to say it encouraged me to go get it back but, I am afraid I still am just as bad at shooting things as before. I mean, I'm not, bad at shooting I just, don't like it. Nor do I like being on the other end of it. Maybe that's why I dread shooting so much. "Your up all ready?" Rebecca asks me. "Well so are you." I reply to her. "Looking at pictures? Were you up all night?" "Not all night, a raccoon woke me up at 3:30ish and after that I couldn't fall asleep again." "Oh OK." "Is anyone else up?" I shake my head. "Well we better find breakfast." I walk into the Kitchen with Rebecca stumbling behind me. "I hope there's food here." I say "Well we can check the neighbors if we don't find anything okay?" Rebecca replies. I nod. I look in cabinets, under the sink, in the fridge, until.. "Found some!" Rebecca shouts. I Shush her. "Sorry. But I found some caned fruit." "Ooooo! Eight cans!" Rebecca yells yet again. "I told you be quiet!" I whisper-yell. "But cool. Eight cans you said?" "Ya." "Okay well lets find a can opener." "Alright." She agrees. I grab the can opener from the 2nd Drawer from under the sink. As I stand up Grace and Daniel greet me with a mini-heart attack. "Food?" Grace says as I jump. "Jesus!" I yell. Rebecca turns to me and mockingly puts her finger on her lips. "Ya, breakfast." I say. We all were very exciting because none of us have eaten since we left. It was a 3 day trip to get to this house. We all needed a break so we went on this little "adventure". I mean we're all only 13, 14. We get bored. Plus Rebecca is a great shot. We probably would be dead right now if it wasn't for her.

After I get Rick to roll out of bed we all have some canned pineapple and pears. Oddly a good combination. I haven't checked out the 2nd floor of the house yet so after I finish eating I headed up stairs. "There's even a 2nd living room up here." I say to myself. This is a very nice house. I am very glad Rebecca picked this one. At the city all of us are orphans, we go as we please. We don't see nice houses like this anymore. I walk into the laundry room, "Why is this up here?" I say to myself yet again. I look at the clothes and find a nice blue buttoned top with small white stripes on it. "Sweet.." I say while I look for the matching pants. Sure enough there they are, on the ironing rack. I shut the door and switch my ratty old clothes for the dress shirt and blue pants. I add a belt just to show off my style. "Not bad.." I hear Grace say from behind me. "Wait... I shut the... How?" I say "Not all the way buster." She interrupts me. "What about the rest of us? We deserve nice clothes too!" She yells. "Then go at it!" I say as I leave the room. I need some time alone. I go down stairs and tell everyone to find a new outfit and then go on the balcony. "Hmmm..." I say as I climb to the roof. Luck for me theirs a gorgeous sunrise waiting for me up there. "Maybe there is some good stuff left in the world." I say to myself. Some really good stuff.

Chapter 3: Strange Feeling

I decided to get away for a while. Autumn locked herself in a room again. Not to be bothered. I need some change anyway. Exploring is very fun. Evening if you walk slowly. It's weird how slow we walk, but how fast we run. Another one of life's mysteries I guess. I'm pretty good at directions though so I won't get lost. After I exit the hospital I usually go left, but today I went right. I want explore somewhere new I guess. I don't know why but it pains me to see wreaked houses, graffiti, garbage and trash on the street. Maybe a hint from my past life? I don't know. I like walking. Perhaps I was athletic? Maybe? It doesn't really matter though. I walk for at least 30 min. until I smell food. I was pretty hungry. I heard her too. Up in a house I bash the door open with my side and go upstairs. "NOOOOOO!" She screams as I pin her to the ground. I'm sorry I try to say but I just can't find the words. I bite her neck. A wave of flavor and relaxation enters my mouth. She stabs me in my back just before she bleeds out. I beat her head against the floor. I feast on her brain as I crack her skull. Memories flood my mind. I she she playing with bubbles as little girl, then it fades to her first kiss, than... Darkness. Since she was 12ish she didn't have many memories. I grab another chunk of her brain at eat it. "Mommy why can't we go outside?" "Ummm.. So we're safe." "From what?" "How about we play horsey?" "Mommy whens daddy coming home?" *Fades to blackness* I see the girl at her current age getting thrown out of her home, getting beat up by a boy, the same boy she was kissing. It then fades to black again. I only have 1 bite left so I dare not eat it. I don't want to see me kill her. I chew on her arm for a few minutes then get up. I leave the house go back on my journey.

As I walk I past and see a big store with a red target on it. I wish I knew what it was called. But Autumn never taught me to read. Right next to it is what looks like a pharmacy. A lot of store surround the red target building. It must of been a shopping district of some sort. I continue walking then I take another right as I get to the end of the street. I can't even see the hospital anymore. I must be far into town. As I am walking I smell... humans? More? Out here? I mean that one girl was close to wall but these humans are in the middle of the 'dead zone' as they call it. It's actually a pretty good name. I see a human too. I quickly crouch behind a rusty red pickup truck. It's a boy sitting on a light green house with a bored up bay window. He's wearing a light blue shirt with white stripes. Matched with blue pants and a belt. I go closer. I get a lot closer than I should of. He's starring off into the clouds. Day dreaming I think. I am now hidden behind a trash can at the neighboring house. I watch him. The most weird feeling comes over me. I can't stop looking at him. My chest feels all funny and palms shake. I swear my heart... beated... How? What was this feeling? Everything in my mind was telling me to protect him. To... connect with him. But how? Suddenly my Internal monologue is interrupted by a load African American. "Doug?! What are you doing on the roof?!" She yells "Nothing.." He replies. Doug, a Beautiful name. I only wish I could spell it. D-O... But what's after that? "Get your butt down here! Everyone got a new outfit!" The black girl yells. "Okay... Fine.." Says Doug. I watch him enter the house. And wait for him to leave. After a hour or two I get bored and approach the house. I am sitting on the hood of a grey convertible that has its hood up. I stare at the clouds and drift off.

*Scream* "CORPSE!" I heard someone yell as I break out of my trance. I quickly duck behind the convertible a watch the house. I run for a yellowish house and hide in the spare bedroom. Then, Doug, 2 other males, the black chick and another girl bust out of the house. "Where?!" Said Doug Carrying a hand gun. "I don't know where she when. Okay, Doug take that house, grace take that one, I'll take that one, Rick that one, and Daniel take that one. Okay everyone?" Everyone nodded. Oh my god. I think to myself as I see Doug. Coming. Towards the house I was in. Oh no oh no... I repeat in my head. I climb the book case and wait.. I jump on his back when he enter the room. "Ahh!" He grunts right before I put my hand on his mouth. "Shhhhhhhh" I say to him. 2 tears run down his left cheek then 1 runs down from his right. "Not... Hurrrtt." I spit out. He looks as my terrified and confused. "Nott... Eatt.." I say again trying to calm him down. He struggles some more. "Plea-assee.. St-st-stooo-p." I say. And for some reason... He did. "Pleasss-ee beee qui-eett." I say as I lift my hand off his mouth. I stand up and he crouches there. Frozen. Terrified. I reach out my hand for him to get up. "Please." I say. Finally he grabs my hand. "Doug?" Yells someone. I turn to Doug and say "Don't... Teell.." Then I jump out the window and run.

Chapter 4: Why me?

"Doug?!" Rebecca yells "Alive." I yell back. "Thank God." She says as she enters the house. "Did you find... WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rebecca yells. I touch the blood on my mouth. The corpse had bloody fingers I then remember. "Ummm." I say trying to make something up. "Wait... Are you... infected?" She asks "No, No.." I say as Rebecca searches my body for bite marks. "No I cut myself on... Okay I was shaving OK?" I lied. "At a time like this?" She asks. "How did you cut your self that bad?!" She asks. "I used a very dull razor. Look I don't want to talk about it, it really hurts." I add it my lie. "Okay, whatever. Did you find the corpse?" Rebecca asks again. "No." I lie "Let's just go back to the house I think she ran away." "Okay." Me and Becca leave the room but I look out the window the girl jumped out of just before we left. I didn't see her. I head straight to the roof once we got back to the house. What just happen? Why didn't she kill me? Why did she help me up? She was a corpse wasn't she? Or was she just a dirty girl that had speech problems? No. She has bolt holes in her chest. She was a corpse. What just happened? She saw I was terrified and calmed me down... Is that why she ran? Does she want to be my... 'friend'?

I leave the roof and fall asleep on the couch. At 2:09am I hear a "tap tap tap" on the door. You could barely hear it so I must be a very light sleeper. I peek threw the wooden planks. IT'S HER! The girl! The... corpse...but... why? I stare at her for what seems like hours. She stares back.

Doug stares at me from behind a plank on the bay window. I stare back at him. We do this for a few minutes. Finally He...

I open the door a crack and slip out of it. I look at her again. I get lost in her cloudy eyes of darkness, I cringe and back up a bit. She lurches forward and...

He is terrified. I don't get it. I told him I meant him no harm. "Not...eeat.." I say once more as before. His shoulders relax a little. I hold out my hand and say "Myy.. Nam-e iiiiss ca-ca-cass-iiee." He shakes my hand and says "Doug." He just shakes my hand! My bloody, gross, dirty hand.. Now we're getting somewhere!

I pull my hand away and wipe it on the back of my new shirt. That was gross but also kind of cool. Shaking hands with a zombie? Some people might call that brave! I think I might be. We awkwardly stare at each other until I break the silence by saying "What are you doing here?" She shrugs. "Well?" I say trying to get a answer out of her. "Camme to see yy-oou." "Why?" I ask. She shrugs again. "I know you can talk!" I say. "Don't Knnoow.." She repeats this time in words.

This counts as connecting right? I mean I'm talking to a human! I'm talking to Doug! I hope I can resist to eat long enough to get to know him. Because I feel different when I stand by him. I don't know why yet but. I intend on finding out why. All I know now is that I need to protect him. I need to keep him safe.

Chapter 5: Secrets don't make friends

I finally get Cassie to leave around 2:34am. Why did she want to stay anyway? Why did she even care enough to check up on me? I still don't understand why. I don't really like her but I care enough about her to not get her killed. I go back in the house and collapse on the couch. "Hey wake up!" Grace screams in my face. "Hmmmm.. Wha-what?" I reply rubbing my eyes. "You slept in." Grace tells me. I get up and comb my hair with my fingers. I Scratch my back and stand up. Oh no I think as I look at my hands. I quickly wipe my hands on the couch. I then think of Cassie. I walk to the door and look outside. Nothing. Good. "Something wrong?" Grace asks. "No, it's nothing." I say back. "Whatever." Grace finishes. I walk into the kitchen and find Rick, Daniel, and Rebecca eating fruit. I grab a half eaten can from yesterday and enjoy the rest of it. "Well hello Mr. Sleepy head." Rick teases. I look at him and roll my eyes. Rebecca gives Rick a warning glare. "Grezz.." Rick says under his breath. I after I finished the can I walked out in the fount yard and put the can in the garbage pile. I swear I could feel someone watching me. Cassie. I walk back inside cautiously looking left and right. "I'm going to go salvage some stuff from the other houses." I announce to everyone in the kitchen. "Can I join?" Asks Daniel "Sure. Grab your gun." I tell him. "I'm out of ammo. Rebecca can I borrow yours?" Daniel asks. "Take Grace's. There's is no way you can handle a shot gun." Rebecca replies. "Here." Grace says tossing her S&W SD40. Grace gets up and runs to Daniel. "Be safe okay?" Grace tells Daniel then gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "I love you." Grace says. "Me too. I will." Daniel confirms. I roll my eyes and grab my gun.

"Okay. Which house?" Daniel asks me. I look around and try to avoid looking at the yellow house. "Umm.. How about we start will the neighbors?" I tell him. "OK." He says back. "You take the first floor. Look for food and weapons. I'll take the top floor." I say. "Got it." Daniel replies. I kick the door in and head up stairs. No sign of humans. Or corpses. I look in all the rooms and find nothing. Bust. I head downstairs to meet up with Daniel. "Dude look! Doritos!" Daniel yells. "Expired. Sorry." I say. "Right.." Daniel concludes. "Find anything else?" I ask. "No. You?" "Nope." "Okay next house." I say. We spend the next two hours searching houses until we search the last house. "Finished." Daniel says as we walk into the backyard. "Can we talk for a minute?" Daniel asks me. "Sure.." I say unaware of the problem. "Here lets sit under this tree." Daniel suggests. "Okay listen. I got to ask you." Daniel says as I nod for a brief 2 seconds. "You have been acting strange lately. What's going on?" Daniel asks me. I think for a second. Should I lie again? What would happen if I told him? Would he tell the others? He tells Grace everything. And Grace can't keep a secret. What should I tell him? Daniels my friend. But if I lie will it come back to haunt me? Will it ruin our friendship? Why is it so important that I not tell him. I might never see that girl... That corpse... again anyway. "Hello?" Daniel says breaking me out of my day dream. I realize I have been staring at the grass saying nothing. "Sorry." I say. "Tell me." Daniel insists. "This is crazy but, you have to believe me okay? Don't tell anyone." I say "not even Grace." I make sure to add. "I won't." Daniel replies.

"How? That's not... Wha-... Ummm... Why..." Daniel says after I finish telling my tale. "I believe you but... where is she?" Daniel asks. I look around. "I don't know." I say. "We have to tell them." Daniel says as he stands up. "No! You promised!" I yell at him as I grab his pants leg. "I not going to tell, I'm just saying that this is... crazy! This is life changing! We might get the world back!" Daniel says as he parts his dirty blond hair. I notice his hair has gotten flatter since we left the city. He used to have natural tiny spikes. I think drifting off again. I shake myself out of it. "I know but, Lets wait until I see her again." I say trying to change his mind. "Fine. But I want to meet her too." He says trying to make a deal. "Okay sure. Only if she wants to meet you though." I tell him. "Deal." Daniel says putting out his hand for me to shake it. I shake it. We both grab our bags of canned foods and spare ammo and head back to the little light green house. What did I just start?

Chapter 6: Hello I'm DEAD

I decided to head back to the hospital to tell Autumn about Doug. I plan on telling her then going back to see him at midnight. I walk back and once again pass the big red target store. I shrug and change my direction towards it. Autumn can wait, I came to explore. When I finally reach the entrance I break the glass on the automatic glass doors. Because without power I couldn't get it. I look left then right. I don't smell humans so it must be safe. I explore the different sections of the store. To bad there was tossed merchandise and sideways carts everywhere. It might of make it easier to move around. I look at toys, Cd's, and books. A certain book catches my eye though. The titles was...D-O-O, but then what? It made me thing of Doug. It has a picture of a explosion on the cover. I'm pretty sure it said 'Doom'. I set it back down and keep exploring. As I'm walking down aisles I see a shiny watch in a case. What? It's still ticking? How? I open the case and take it out. I decide to find new batteries for it before these one leak out and ruin it. I hold on to it and head to the tool section. I find a small Flathead screw driver and open up the watch. I then proceed to the check out area. That's where they keep the batteries. I find the small circular grey batteries that match the previous ones. I change them and... "Tick tick tick.." It worked! I screw the back of the watch back on and go to the gift section and found a small red and blue box. I put the watch inside the box and leave. I think I'll give it to Doug.

As I get closer to the hospital I see 2 humans fighting off zombies. Nether of the two humans were back a the light green house with the bay window. I'm not really hungry and I don't want to interfere. But they are in my way. Just then a zombie tackles one of them and take them down. The other human starts to run. In my direction. I'm not afraid of her I just don't want to get shot. I see the human getting closer and closer I slide behind a burned SUV and hide. The human runs past me, taking the horde of corpses behind her as well. I continue walking to the hospital. As I arrive Autumn is still up in the room where I left her. It's been a few days. We have to eat a least every week. She must be starved. I open the door on approach her. She looks at me and I say, "I... Maade... A friend." She continues to listen. "A hummAan, nammed... Dou- g." I add. "A hu-u-umm-man?" She asks. "Yes." I say. "He does...n't waaan-nnt to kill mme." Anymore that is. I add in my mind. I continue to tell her about the time I spent with him, the weird feelings, and how I want to go see him again. Autumn tells me to be careful and I leave to go see him after we finished talking.

When I get to the little green house around midnight I see Doug and another boy sitting on the roof. The new boy is wearing a salmon pick dress shirt with a tie, completed with matching black pants. I hope the new boy is expecting me. Because I did tell Doug not to tell. I walk up in front of the bay window and back up about 4 feet. I look up. "Doug!" I whisper-yell. "Dooug!" I repeat once more. The other boy looks frightened and taps Doug shoulder then points at me. "Cassie..." I hear him whisper. "Wait there!" Doug whisper-yells to me. Doug and the other boy sneak out the front of the house in the follow 20 seconds I waited. "Let's go over there." Doug says pointing to a house will a big tree in the backyard. We run over there and sit under the tree. "Okay. Now that we can talk louder, Daniel this is Cassie." Doug tells us. "Hi.." Daniel says cringing. "And Cassie this is Daniel." Doug informs me. I look at Daniel and let out my hand. "Nice...to meet... You." I say waiting for him to shake my hand. Doug nudges Daniel's shoulder. "Same." Daniel says finally shaking my hand. I pull my hand away and give the blue and red box to Doug. "For...you." I say as he takes the box from me. He opens it and has a weird mixture of grateful, surprise, and confusion on his face. "Wow... Ummm... Thank-you so much I... Where did you get this... It works..." Doug says still confused "St-ore." I reply. I tell them about the big red target store, the way its one the way to the hospital, and how I got here. Doug puts on the watch and Daniel grabs Doug's wrist. "Wait it works?" Daniel says just as confused as Doug. Finally Daniel breaks the silence by saying, "Can we tell Grace now?"

Chapter 7: Meet my friend the Corpse

After Daniel and Cassie got comfortable with each other, I asked Cassie to stay in the yellow house until morning. Me and Daniel both decided it was time to tell the others. Even though he mostly just wanted to tell Grace. Me and Daniel then headed back to the house and just talked about random stuff while we waited for morning. "Doug!" Daniel says shaking me. "Huh?" I say in a raspy morning voice. "We fell asleep!" Daniel explains. I get up and look around. "What time is..." I say then cut myself off and look at my new watch. Oh no it's 1:06! We really did sleep in! I look around. "They already ate." Daniel tells me. "Okay, round them up." I order Daniel. "Oh no!" Daniels says out of no where. "Doug their outside!" Daniel yells. I look out the window and see the worst picture you could paint. Rebecca. Walking towards... The yellow house.

I run. I run so fast I think I was flying. "Oh hey..." Rick says as I run past him. "OH MY GOD!" I hear Rebecca yell as she walks in to the yellow house. "Becca WAIT!" I tell at the top of my lungs. *Scream* "THE CORPSE!" Rebecca yells. *Gun Shot* I tackle her. *Gun Shot* "WHAT THE F***!" Rebecca yells. Daniel and everyone else starts running to the house to see the commotion. I take Rebecca's Shot gun and throw it across the room. I leap in front of Cassie and stick my arms out. Everyone runs into the room. Rebecca gets up and goes to grab her gun. "Daniel get the shot gun!" I yell in the nick of time. Daniel gets it first. Thank god. "What's going on?!" Rebecca yells. "NO ONE SHOOT!" I scream as load as I could. Silence. "Now, no one say a word. This was suppose to have happened differently but.. She isn't JUST a corpse..." I say as I put my arms down and go stand by her side. "She's... different... This might sound crazy but... she doesn't want to hurt us... she talks! She listens! She understands! I entered this house one day exploring and she tackled me... She didn't try to eat me at all... She helped me up and left." I continue. "And Rebecca, she had blood on her hands when she covered my mouth. I'm sorry I lied but... I had too." I say and Rebecca really starts to listen. "Please guys... she's my friend... I don't know why she's here but... she's a gift from God." I conclude staring into her eyes. Cassie looks at them and says, "I'm... Cass-ie." Everyone awkwardly stares at her for a long time. Until finally Grace walks up and puts out her hand. Cassie grabs it and they shake hands. Rick comes up and does the same. They both introduce them self's then we all turn to Rebecca. Cassie walks up to her and puts out her hand. Rebecca leaves the room.

"Rebecca wait!" I yell running after her. "Come back!" I shout. I slow my running pace down and turn back towards the yellow house. I look over my shoulder and see Rebecca running into the light green house. I walk back into the yellow house only to find Rick and Grace basically interrogating Cassie. I roll my eyes and walk over to them. "Rebecca went back." I tell everyone. "I'll go talk to her." Grace volunteers. Rick walks up to me and whispers in my ear, "She's okay." I give him the iciest stare possible then proceed to walk up to Cassie. I sit next to her and we look at each other. "Sorry about Rebecca, she's...-" I start to say but get cut off by her. "It's okay." She says. I smile. Rick says "Oh get a room!" While he roles his eyes. I get up and start walking towards Rick until he chickens out and leaves the room. I walk back to Cassie and let out my hand for her to get up. "Let's go." I say. Leading her back to the light green house. Daniel follows us back. *Gun Shot* Me and Cassie turn around in the blink of a eye. "Sorry." Daniel says. "Rebecca was right." Daniel adds. I roll my eyes and head up the stairs we reach the front door and I open it for us to go inside.

Chapter 8: NOT a good impression

Doug opens the door for me to the light green house, I peer inside and back up. I look at him showing him that I feel danger. He props the door open and goes inside first. Me and Daniel follow behind him closely. "Where's Becca?" Doug asks Rick. "In the master. I'd leave Cassie here if I were you. She slapped Grace already, so she pretty pissed off." Rick replies. "Yea, it's true." Grace says rubbing her right cheek. I look around the room as I start to feel more welcomed. "Okay then, Daniel, watch Cassie?" Doug asks. "Sure thing." Daniel confirms. Doug doesn't trust me? After all this stuff we'd been through? I not going to wander off. But then again I don't completely trust him. I catch a glimpse of Doug as he walk up the stairs. I walk over to the coffee table and pick up a magazine, it's cover is of a woman with black hair and tanned skin. I think it was called, '? Girl' once again my reading skills fail me. I stand still for a second and listen. I hear the one called 'Rebecca' upstairs yelling. I want to make a good impression on her but if she hurts Doug in anyway I'll slit her throat. I take a seat on the couch next to Grace and grab her head. She looks scared and confused as I examine her bruise. I let go of head and she scoots away from me. A few awkward minutes pass by.

Finally I hear more yelling from up stairs. I feel uneasy I go up to investigate. "Cassie you can't-" Daniel says. I ignore him. I find the master bedroom and open the door, Daniel, Rick, and Grace still chasing after me. "I hate you!" Rebecca yells as she stomps Doug's foot and knees him in the chin. *Scream of pain* No she didn't. I tackle Rebecca. I lift her off the ground and strangle her. "Cassie don't-" Doug spits out after he yells in pain. I throw Rebecca against the wall then comfort Doug. Rick and Grace help Rebecca up and hold her back. Seeing her face enrages me but I don't attack because I don't wish to upset Doug anymore. But Daniel and Doug feel the need to do the same and hold me back as well. I look at Doug and shake my head. Him and Daniel let go of me. I stroke Doug's cheek with my hand wiping off the blood. "KILL THAT MONSTER! SHE'S A CORPSE!" Rebecca screams. My eyes fill will fire. "KILLLLLL HER!" Rebecca adds trying to get out of Rick and Graces grip. Grace slips and Rebecca suddenly tackles me. She stabs my neck. Who gave her a knife?! Before anyone could pull her off of me I kick her. She went 5 feet before hitting the wall. I take the knife out of my neck and set it on the bed. Rebecca moans in pain. Rebecca says something that none of us understand. Rick runs over to her and puts two of his fingers on her neck, he turns to us and shakes his head. I killed her.

I look at Doug then at Rick. I back up. Every one starts to walk towards me. I panic. I run. I bolt out of the room so fast. Doug runs after me. I run faster. I lose him. I hide behind dark red mini van and wait. Doug bursts out of the house. He looks left and right. "Cassie wait! Come back I-!" "Its okay it wasn't your-!" Doug yells cutting himself off every time. I look at my blood stained hands. I am a monster. Doug looks at the ground and goes back inside. What now? I've only been here a day and I've already killed someone! This day definitely didn't go as planned. I hear Doug and the others mourning inside the house. I feel terrible. I head back to the hospital. Hopefully Doug will just forget about me.

Chapter 9: Defense

I go back inside and go back to Rebecca's body. I examine her face. Rick looks at me in the most depressed way then says, "Hope she was worth it." He then leaves the room. I swell up with guilt and start to cry. "I'm... So... Sor-Sorry.." I say to Rebecca's lifeless body. I pick Rebecca up and toss her off the balcony into the backyard. I go clean her face. And me, Grace, Daniel, and Rick dig her a grave we put her in and fill the hole. We have some what of a funeral and go to sleep. I wake up at 2:00am, I can't fall back asleep. I toss and turn on the couch. Still no good. I rub my eyes and stare at the ceiling. I wonder what Cassie's doing. She must feel worse about this then I do. I never thought about this but, what if like we're afraid of a group of corpses. Cassie's afraid of us as a human group? I mean it makes sense. We had guns in the room. One shot and... Gone. Forever. Like Rebecca. Even if Cassie did kill Rebecca it wasn't completely her fault actually. I mean, picking Rebecca up from the ground and strangling her was her fault. But what killed Rebecca was her hitting the wall. Cassie didn't bite her. Cassie was defending herself. It wasn't her fault! I start to feel much better. Cassie didn't run and tackle her after she hit the wall either. These thoughts calm me down and I fall back asleep.

I wake up again. I rub my eyes and look at my watch. 1:34pm. No one woke me up? I get up and go into the kitchen, there are 3 empty cans of fruit on the table. I look in the pantry, good there are still some cans left. I grab one, open it and eat. When I finish I go upstairs to find everyone. No ones upstairs? They must be outside. I go back downstairs and peek through the one of the boards on the bay window. Yep, outside, sitting on the deck. I slowly open the door. No one turns. I sit next to Grace. "Hey guys." I say to them. No one responds, no one turns. "Okay guys, don't act like your 5." I say. "What do you want?" Asks Rick. "Nothing. Just enjoying your guys company." I reply. Daniel rolls his eyes. "Really? Not you too Daniel?" I say. Daniel shrugs. "Listen guys I'm sorry about Cas-" "Don't ever says that corpse's name." Rick cuts me off. I didn't know Rick liked Rebecca so much. "I've had enough of this." I say. I get up, go inside, then head to the roof. I need to clear my head.

I sit down and watch the clouds. I feel sad. But not about what happened. I feel... lonely? Wait... do I actually miss Cassie? We didn't spend much time together. But I miss her. But why? Do I have feelings for a... corpse? My mind basically melts at the though. I came up here to clear my mind, I'm not doing a good job. Maybe this was a mistake. Coming out here. Maybe we should find more food and go back to the city. I lie my head on the roof and close my eyes. I relax for a few minutes. "Hey, Doug?" Daniel says scaring me half to death. "I'm sorry about before." Daniel continues. "We're all just really bummed out you know? Rebecca was kind of our... leader." Daniel finishes. "Oh it's fine, I know how you feel." I reply. "I have to tell you something important." I say. "Okay, go ahead." Daniel says. I tell him about how I miss Cassie, how it wasn't her fault. But, Daniel nods, he listens, he believes me. But I tell him the most important part. I have to find her.

Chapter 10: Love Sick

I head back to the hospital, pass the big red target store, pass the rotting body of that girl, pass everything else that reminded me of Doug. I reach the hospital and I see Autumn standing in the middle of the street, I shuffle my body towards her than stop. We look at each other and just keep walking. We don't talk. We just... walk. We walk around for hours until finally we go back inside the hospital. Autumn goes back upstairs and does whatever she does up there. I exit the building onto the main road and stop. I spot a car with a large hood and stumble towards it. I pass a few corpses on my way to it. I climb the car and lay my head on the windshield. I look up to watch the clouds but alas, my view is blocked by tall buildings. I miss him. I miss Doug. Why did we have to meet like we did? Why couldn't I have been a survivor like him? I guess things don't always turn out like you plan. Why do I assume that when he first saw me that he felt the same connection I did? If I wouldn't of knocked his gun out of his hands I would be gone. Forever. Even if I didn't kill Rebecca, if we hit it off and we were all fine and dandy... What would we do? There's no cure. Would we just sit around all day? That's no fun. Doug would get bored of me in a heart beat. He doesn't really care. I need to get that out of my thick head.

My day dream final ends when my body starts to feel uneasy. Hungry. I get off the car and go get Autumn. Me and her round up a few older zombies that are hungry too. We all exit the hospital. We turn left. We continue walking until we smell humans. Food. 4 humans. They are in a house. Everyone except me charges into the house. I turn around, I smell one of then. A boy, maybe a year older than me pops his head out from behind a rusty blue mail box. He notices I see him. I chase after him. *Gun Shot* He shoots me in the chest. *Gun Shot* He shoots me in the neck. Good thing he was using some sort of small version of a shot gun. Since it required being reloaded after each shot, so when he got to the 3rd round I was getting to close for comfort. He starts running down the street. He trips on something and falls. I check up to him and tackle him while he try's to get up. *Gun Shot* He shoots my chest. I pin him to the ground and beat his head on the cement. I bit his neck. I'm sorry. I wish I had a choice.

After I finish eating what I want, I hear screams coming from the house Autumn and the others entered. After a few minutes Autumn exits along with the others. A few of them just keep walking. A few also eat what left of the boy I killed. And a few follow me and Autumn back to the hospital. When get back to the hospital its very dark. Autumn and the horde of corpses that tagged along with me go back inside the hospital. I don't. I wander around. I stray away from the hospital a little bit. But not to far. I find another car with a large hood and climb it. I lay my head on the windshield and close my eyes. And out of the strangest things that could happen, I dream.

Chapter 11: Under Cover

Daniel and me pack up spare ammo, a few cans of food, a first aid kit, and a flashlight. Daniel takes Rebecca's old shot gun even though he really bad at using it. This might be a crazy plan to find Cassie but I do have one trick up my sleeve. Back at the city they taught people that were leaving the wall to find salvage a trick. I was hiding behind a wall one day and... 'over heard'. All we needed was some zombie blood. Dry and lacking of life, it's like zombie perfume. It lasts for a day. Me and Daniel will just act like Corpses! We see a zombie, I shoot it with a gun I found that had a silencer on it. Me and Daniel cautiously walk up to it. I pull out a knife from my backpack and cut the corpse open. I dab my finger in the hole I cut and then pull it out. A black sticky residue that resembles tar is on my fingers. I cringe. I man-up and wipe some on my face. Then in the clothes. Then on my hair. "Are you sure this will work?" Daniel asks me as I prepare to cover him in it. "Yes." I reply as I rub some on his face. "This is so wrong." Daniel complains. I get some more and put it in his hair.

After I 'zombify' me and Daniel we start to actually leave to street, we come to a fork in the road. I look right and left. I try to remember what Cassie said... "Big red target store"? Aha! We turn left because I see a shopping center with a Target by it. We start to see corpses. "Okay... We need to walk like we're dead.." I whisper to Daniel. "Okay.." Daniel whispers back. Daniel starts to limp one leg and tilt his head. Not bad. I try to thing of how Cassie walked. I tilt my head, drop my jaw without actually opening my mouth, and finally hang my arms down. Very impressive if you ask me. We continue walking until we come to another turn, straight or right? Right was nothing but straight was a rotting corpse of a girl. I see something sparkling from our flashlight in the rubble by a burned SUV. I get closer. A sequence! A teal sequence! Cassie was definitely this way. It starts to get very dark. Then before we even get close to the hospital she told us about, I see her.

I see Cassie laying on a black Honda Acura NSX, me and Daniel 'zombie walk' up her. Her eyes are closed. Corpses don't sleep. I begin to get worried and shake her. He wakes up and falls off the car in surprise. She gets up and backs away. I walk towards her slowly with my hands out and say, "No, please don't run. It's okay. I just came to see you." I smile and walk towards her. She smiles back. She stands still. I approach her and hug her. I lift her up and spin her around. She starts to hug me back. We stop spinning and she lays her head on my shoulder, I close my eyes and say, "I missed you." "I... missed you.. too." She replies. I smile and we stop hugging. I turn around and see Daniel smiling at us. "How'd... get here?" Cassie asks us. "Followed the clues." Daniel answers her before I can reply. "Why?" Cassie asks. I shrug and say "I missed you." She smiles again. "Have to... get inside.." Cassie says breaking the silence. She grabs my hand and leads me to the hospital, Daniel follows behind.

Chapter 12: Changing

I lead Doug and Daniel to the hospital quickly. We enter, I find a room with no corpses in it and close the door. Daniel finds a candle in a closet and lights it. I study the gentle flow of the flam as it sways left and right. "Interesting?" Daniel teases me. I continue to watch it. Doug walks over and sits by me, as the light fills the room, my mouth, still bloody, scares him as he looks at me. I guess he didn't see it before in the dim light. I look down and notice my hands are still bloody. What does Doug see in me? Doug and Daniel decide to go to sleep after a while. Luckily I picked a room with two hospital beds in it. I sit in a chair next to Doug's bed. I watch him sleep. I watch him breath. Until morning. Around 1:00pm sunlight enters the room. Doug rolls over towards me and stretches. Daniel does the same. "Good morning." Doug tells me and Daniel. I stand up and move my chair, then I watch Doug roll out of bed. Doug yawns. He looks at his watch. "Damn... Cassie you need to start using time." Dougs says complaining I didn't wake him and Daniel up. Daniel gets out of his bed as well. Doug walks over to his backpack and opens it. He than returns to Daniel with a can of fruit. He takes a plastic fork out of his pocket and hands that over to Daniel including the can itself. Doug reaches in his pocket and pulls out another fork. He stops. "Oh great." Doug says. "What?" Daniel asks him. "I might of forgot a can opener.." Doug says rubbing the back of his neck. "Ohhhh... great.. just wonderful.." Daniel says disappointed. I walk over to Doug I take the can of fruit from him, i look at it. I rotate it, study it. I hand it back to him and look for a bowl. Luckily I spot one hiding by a cup of surgery tools. I take back the can from Doug, I set the bowl on the ground. I sit down criss-cross and squeeze the can. It pops open and the fruit plops into the bowl. I pick up the bowl and hand it to Doug. "Wow... impressive." Doug says. "Whadda bout' me?" Daniel asks. I look at him and point to the bowl. "Wait... until Dougs...done wittthh... bo-wwl." I tell him. "Fare enough." Daniel says leaning against a pillow. I turn back to Doug and watch him chew. I wonder what fruit tastes like. Humans have so many more options than us when it comes to food. So many untried flavors. Well... I've probably tryed them but.. I don't remember the taste. "Hey... what happens if you eat human food?" Doug asks me while he chews. I think. I don't know really. I shrug. Doug takes out a piece of some kind of fruit and hands it to me. I stare at it in wonder. I put in my mouth and... nothing. No flavor, no taste, like eating air. Daniel and Doug wait in anticipation. "What's it taste like?" Daniel asks in a exciting tone. "No-thing." Just another let down in my sad, sad, undead life.

After Doug and Daniel finished eating Daniel and Doug started to ask me more questions. Like suddenly my opinion mattered. "Do you remember anything?" Doug asks me. I don't know. I shrug. "Then how do you know your name?" Doug questions me. Now how do I explain this? "My fr-iend, Remem-...bers mme." I say. "How?" Doug asks. I shrug. "Okay.. lets try simple ones... whats your favorite color?" I think. Finally a question I can answer 100% positive that its the right one. "Orange." I reply. "OK, what's your favorite fo-." Daniel says but stops. I look away in embarrassment. Quickly Doug thinks of another question. "Do you remember where your from?" "No." I answer. "What's your favorite type of weather?" "Stormsss." I reply. I like lightening. It keeps you on your toes. "Well.. I'm all out of questions.." Doug says. Daniel nods. "What abouuu-t... yy-you.. guys?" I say. "I like green, chocolate chip cookies, and I'm from Omaha Nebraska, here." Doug says. "I like purple, T-Bone steak, and I'm also from Nebraska." Daniel says. A few minutes go by. "Cassie?" Doug asks. "Mm-yeah?" I replied. "About Rebecca... It wasn't your fault she died. She attacked you... Well the second time at least. But that's not the point. I forgive you." Doug says. "Same." Daniel says with a smile. I smile back. Maybe I'm not so much of a monster after all.

"Wait... This stuff only lasts for a day right?" Daniel asks Doug. Zombie blood? How did they figure that out? Smart I guess. "Yeah..." Doug says. I feel he is worried. I get up and get a sharp knife from the medical tools where I found the bowl from earlier. I cut open my left arm, on my wrist. I put down my knife and walk over to Daniel. "Hold stii-ll." I tell him. He sits up straight. I dab my right pointer finger in my wrist. I put some on his hair, some one his face, and finally some on his clothes. "Still gross." Daniel complains. I get up and walk towards Doug. I sit from a cross him and start the same way. Put some in his hair. I get more and stroke his cheek. Finally he pulls my hand away and I continue. I take this opportunity to study his accents. Freckles, dimple, scars, that kind of thing. I don't deserve to touch him. "Finished." I say as I stand up. "Cool." Doug says. "Well I'm bored." Daniel says. "Well what can we do?" Doug asks. I shrug. That's right... humans need entertainment... I'm a pretty bad host. "Well we have this stuff on don't we? Can't we just go somewhere?" Daniel asks. Me and Doug look at each other. I don't know where we would go really. But we can if they want too. "Sure." I finally say. "But where?" Doug asks Daniel. "Ummm... I'm sure we'll find something to do." Doug grabs his backpack and we all leave the hospital.

- Chapter 13: Rick

Me, Cassie, and Daniel leave the hospital looking for something to do. Me and Daniel most likely looked like idiots walking around 'zombifyed' but it was better than getting malled by corpses. While we were walking Cassie suddenly stops. "What is it?" I ask her. She looks at a building in the distance and raises her head. She smells someone. Judging by her still blood mouth and hands I don't think shes hungry but... I'd hate to assume. Cassie turns around and looks in to my eyes. It felt like she read my thoughts. "No it's... No not... not food.. but ummmm... follow me.." Cassie tells us. Me and Daniel look at each other and follow. Cassie starts looking left and right taking us towards a small building that resembles a drug store. "Down.. sneak." Cassie tells me and Daniel, Cassie grabs my hand and we all squat. We move slowly towards the door. We stop right by the door. Cassie is closest to it. Me and Daniel are leaning on the wall. Cassie puts a finger on her lips and gets as close to the door as she can. Why are we here again? I mean me and Daniel basically terrified. Whats going on? Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted and a faint whisper from a familiar voice. Daniel gets very excited and smiles at the sound. "Anything?" Unknown girl says. "No" Unknown boy replies. "This is crazy... Why didn't we just keep searching in the nearby house for food?" Says Unknown girl. "We did. Besides... maybe we can find where Daniel and Doug went." Its Grace and Rick! Oh Boy! "I'm worried Rick... I've never been away from Daniel this long.. I miss him." Grace says. "Yeah I know to bad Doug dragged him into this whole corpse thing.." Rick says. "Rick I know your mad but... Dougs in love! Just like me! Its just... she died before they met.. It's like a Romeo and Juliet story! Two star crossed lovers..." Grace replies to Rick. "Love is for the weak." Rick says. "Ahu!" Grace says. "Your a perfect example." Rick says to Grace. "Whatever! I like Cassie. Me and her could of been very good friends. She is just... very misunderstood.." Grace concludes. Cassie looks embarrassed. She points at me then points to the door. I nod. Here we go.

I scoot towards the door. I almost go in but hesitate. I decide announcing myself we be easier. "Grace! Rick! It's Doug." I proclaim. I hear Grace and Rick reloading inside. "It's just me, Daniel, and-" I say but get cut off. "Daniel!" Grace yells as Daniel runs inside. Two tears drop from Grace's left eye. Daniel picks Grace up and squeezes her. "I missed you." Grace tells Daniel. "Me too." Daniel says as he sets her down. "Well I heard you say '_It's Just Me, Daniel, and_-' " Rick says ruining the moment. Rick cocks his gun. "No." I say. "Oh yes!" Rick says heading towards the door. "Rick STOP!" I yells as I grab him and turn him around. "It's not natural! We need to stop this!" Rick yells. I see Cassie sneaking up on Rick to take his gun. I quickly try to make this an argument. "NO ONE TOUCHES HER!" I scream. Cassie gets closer. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Rick yells. "No... It doesn't." I say as Cassie swipes the gun from his hands. I didn't want Rick to turn around and hurt Cassie so I do the first thing that comes to mind that will completely make him immobile. I kick him in the nuts as hard as I can. Cassie backs up and hands the gun to Grace. Rick moans and groans in pain. "Why... does that hurt...sooo much?" Cassie asks. Me, Daniel, and Grace all giggle. "What?" Cassie asks. Grace and me burst out laughing. Daniel says "Tell you when your older.." Me and Grace stop laughing and look at Rick. "Why..?" groans Rick. "I'm sorry buddy, you went to far." I say. I walk over to Cassie. "Grace is right... I do love her." I say gazing into Cassie's eyes. The same eyes that saw me sitting on the roof, the same eyes that watched over me, the same eyes the locked with mine that one day. And I swear on my soul, when I looked into her eyes, in front of everyone, her eyes... looked a little, just a little, less... _DEAD_.

"I'm sorry Doug, I'm sorry Cassie." Rick apologizes. I turn to Rick. "Really." Rick adds. "It's okay.." I say as I walk towards him. "I'm sorry I had to kick you in your... you know.." I apologize. "It's fine.. can you help me up?" Rick asks me. "Sure dude." I replie. He grabs my hand, while I help him up he pushes on me and knocks me down and stomps and balls. "OUUUUUHHH!" I scream. He did that a lot harder than when I did it to him. Cassie tackles him then starts to repeatably slap him. Rick wiggles out of Cassie's grip. As Cassie try's to get a hold of him again she rips his shirt. I moan in pain. Grace and Daniel don't intervene and come over to help me. Cassie finally grabs Rick again and starts to strangle him. Instead of using his hands to free his throat, he kicks Cassie in the stomach. She hits the ground. Ricks grabs a small sharp object and try's to cut up Cassie's face. Cassie grabs the sharps object and they fight over it. Luckily Cassie grabs it from him and turns him over. Cassie holds him down, since Rick's human he ran out of energy, but Cassie runs on flesh and human organs so Cassie wasn't tired at all. "Whadda gunna do huh? I'LL NEVER STOP! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rick yells trying to shake Cassie off. Cassie turns around and looks at me, stilling holding Rick down. I know shes thinking, so does Grace and Daniel. We all look at each other and nod. "It's okay. We allow." I tell Cassie. Just then Rick starts putting up a fight again. He gets loose and goes for his gun. Cassie tackles him in the nick of time. Cassie turns him over then looks at me one last time. I nod. "Sorry." Cassie says. Cassie grabs Rick's arm and bits it. I hear things crack. Grace and Daniel grab me and pull me away.

Chapter 14: A lot less DEAD

I bit him. He screams in pain. I know it hurts. I'm so sorry. while I'm chewing Rick bleeds out. Ummm... This tastes weird... Yuck! I spit out what I was chewing, I hear someone vomiting in the distance. What gives? Maybe I bit a tumour or something... I pound his head against the ground and crack his scull. I scoop out a piece of his brain. Ewww.. This smells weird... Gross almost. I take a bit. No memories. No thoughts. Just the worst take and the worst smell ever. I force myself to shallow. I don't feel very good. "Cassie! Are you okay?" Doug says running over to me. I feel strange. I hold up one finger in the air and turn around. I run over to a trash can. I vomit. WHAT'S GOING ON? When I finish I look in the can. Not only was Ricks brain in their but other organs and brains as well. I didn't just throw up Rick's brain... I through up all my past meals! I wipe the bloody vomit off my face. I look at my hands. Am I still a monster? I go over and smell Doug's hair. He still smells good enough to eat. I do the same to Grace and Daniel. Fine and fine. I still have no heartbeat. Maybe Rick was evil sooo... he tasted weird? Since I just throw up my energy I fall on the grown in shock. "CASSIE!" I hear Doug yell. I black out. "CASSIE!" Doug screams shaking me. "Oh thank God.." Doug says as I open my eyes. "I feel weird.." I tell him. "It's okay... shh... it's okay... I got you." Doug says stroking my hair. I am starving. "Are you changing?" Daniel asks. Am I? Is that what this is? I shrug. Daniel runs over to Doug's backpack and pulls out a can of fruit. He throws it on the ground. It opens. He take a piece from the can and hands the rest to Grace. Daniel walks over and gives me the piece. I put it in my mouth. Flavor. Soft, goop... Orange goodness... Taste! I taste it! I am changing! Mmmmm...Fruit is very good. "Flavor!" I yell. "Really?!" Doug asks. I nod while I enjoy my fruit. I sallow. Doug checks my pulse. Nothing. What's going on? I am becoming human? Is love.. the cure? Grace walks over to me and gives me the rest of the can. "No it's-" I say. "Take it." Grace says cutting me off. I eat the last of the fruit in less than 10 seconds. "What's going on?" Doug asks me. Boy I wish I knew.

I didn't know it at the time but I wasn't the only corpse going through this. Apparently I wasn't the only one that fell in love with a human either. Me and a few other zombies from different age groups all fell in love with a human. I was in the teenage/child group. Besides that one, their were a Young Adult/Adult group, and a Elder group. Witch means their was only three of us. I believe that the young adult/adult group leader was the one that decided he had to take this to the wall. While we were yelling and fighting Rick I guess I didn't notice all the older zombies were gone. So I helped change the curse. I helped take the 's' out of curse. Love was the cure. Love is the cure. After I found this out I ran to tell Doug and the others. We were the last age group to change. As soon as Doug knew what he had to do. He did. Doug picked me up and kissed me. My world stopped. bells, fireworks, a feeling of warmth stopped me. As Doug pulled away from the kiss I felt my heart beat, than again, than again, then again! I was alive. Me and Doug started to cry even. All the emotions that couldn't escape did. I was human. I was normal. I could talk again! I could be ALIVE again!

Me and everyone else then ran to join everyone in the city. No one stopped us either. I saw bonies everywhere. They didn't bother my age group much. They actually favored my age group. You could tell a fight went down. I even got to met the other corpse that helped us change. The Elder one had dirty white hair and a shredded up yellow shirt with dress pants. He was holding a plump old woman's hand. The Young adult one had a grey shirt with a red hoody topped off with blue jeans, his hair was blackish brown. He was holding a young blond woman's hand. And Of course I was there in my sparkly teal dress, holding Doug's hand. We all liked each other very much. The Old man later named himself 'Erl'. I kept my already known name 'Cassie'. lastly the young man decided to keep the name his lover gave him 'R'. What a silly name! So this well... things worked out. The curse was gone. They destroyed the wall and the humans started to connect with us. They taught us how to live again. How to be human. The world started turning again. Even though the streets were overgrown with plants and littered with graffiti and trash.. we managed to live on. Doug's aunt even found Doug and adopted us even. We had a mom a dad and even a baby brother on the way! But the best part that always makes me smile... I looked down at my hands. Freshly washed, nicely trimmed, and not _RED_.

The End

Thank you so much for reading this! I worked very hard to write this. This wasn't really an idea but my happy place. I have a little fantasy world that's just like this. I know its weird but its my own world. I use it escape reality! Please share this book with your friends! Read below to find out more a about the characters I used people from my real social life!

Grace: Grace is one of my real life friend at my school! She really awesome! She is a huge 1D fan and has a lot of brothers and sisters!

Daniel: Daniel is a really cool computer whizz that is my old boyfriend. But after we broke up for the second time Grace told me she had feelings for him! He is a good friend.

Rebecca: Rebecca is a very perky girl that loves sports. She is one of friends, by the way I have nothing against her! Her dying was just part of the story, same with Rick.

Rick: Rick's real name is actually also Daniel, I just changed it to make things less confusing. He is also one of the smartest people I know! But I made him a HUGE jerk in this story but in real life he's funny and very nice!

Doug: Believe it or not Doug was never my boyfriend nor never will be. When I wrote this I was single (Still am) but I needed a lover for the story and Doug is reasonable looking so I choose him! He's very funny and smartish. ;D

Cassie: Cassie is of course me! I don't know why I used my real name but its too late now. But all the facts about me in the book are true!

Autumn: Autumn's real name is Meredith. She used to be my BFFL (Best friend for life) but we recently stop hanging out as much because she moved to a new school. She has red hair and is very grown-up!

This book is _DEAD_-icated to my 3 BFFL's!

You know who you are! ;D

Copywrited Wednesday, July 10, 2013, 10:04:20 AM


End file.
